Harry and Hermione
by Iliza
Summary: Harry and Hermione's life together after Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He had done it. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. After seven years of hell from the most evil Wizard there ever was.

Harry stood, staring at the body of the man he hated more than anyone else. Everyone around him was staring also. But there was one girl in particular who was looking at Harry directly in the eyes. But before he could go over to her, everyone rushed at him and hugged him. Everyone he loved was there, except for her.

After ten minutes he managed to break free - but she was gone. Harry looked around frantically. Where was she?

"Looking for someone mate?" Harry spun around and saw Ron walking towards him.

"Err, yeah." Harry answered.

"I saw her heading up the staircase." Said Ron. Harry set off towards the exit to the Great Hall. "Look after her Harry. Please. Make her happy."

"I'll try." Promised Harry.

Harry set off towards the staircases. Where would she have gone?

Harry looked in every room he went by on his way to Gryffindor corridor but had no luck.

_"She'll be in the common room" _Harry told himself.

Harry started taking the steps two at a time, resulting in him reaching the common room quicker.

Harry stayed outside, staring at the blood-stained portrait of the fat-lady then made his way into his old common room.

There she was, on the sofa hugging herself and shivering. She looked up when she saw Harry and gave him a smile that made him go weak at the knees.

Hermione always did that - even if she didn't realise it.

Yes, Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger. Falling in love with his best friend wasn't something that he planned. But it happened and he was happy.

"Why did you run off Hermione?" Harry asked. Her smile faded.

"I knew you would come and find me." She said. "I needed to get away from there too. There were too many people - dead people and I couldn't look at HIM any longer." Harry looked her.

"Do you think I DID?" He asked angrily, walking to the back of the sofa. Hermione stood up too.

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANTED TO STAY THERE AT ALL." Hermione yelled. "NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU POTTER." Harry looked at her angry face - she never called him by his last name.

"I never said that did I?" He said weakly. Hermione scared him when she got angry. "Look, I don't want to fight. It's been a long year and a long few hours." Hermione looked as though she was about to say something, but changed her mind.

Harry walked around and went to Hermione, who put her arms around his waist. He noticed she was cold, so he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked sincerely. Harry didn't want to talk about his feeling right now - he wanted to eat and sleep. But he owed Hermione that much - especially after everything she had done for him.

"I'm okay I suppose." He answered. "I mean, it's weird. I want to be happy, because he's gone and can't hurt anyone anymore. But then I feel bad because I shouldn't be happy when so many people died." He looked at Hermione.

"It's okay to be happy you know. The people that died, they died for a reason. To give all of us a future" Hermione said knowledgeably.

"Yeah, but Remus and Tonks. They're dead and Teddy doesn't have any parents. Just like -"

"You." Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Well, we'll help Andromeda with him." Hermione said. "You are his godfather after all." Harry looked down at Hermione.

"We?" Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"You're not going to dump me and go for someone better are you?" Then she looked serious. "Are you?"

"No, course not." He said and to prove he was serious, he kissed her. "I just, you're not going to leave me. Like everyone else has." Harry suddenly looked terrified at the look Hermione gave him.

"Nobody left you." She said angrily.

"My Mum and Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore.." He started.

"All died fighting Volermort." She said. "They didn't leave you because they wanted to. They left because they were forced to - and in case you hadn't noticed Harry, you destroyed Volemort. So I'm going nowhere."

"Even if I beg you to?" Harry asked.

"Even if you begged me and had the dementors cart me off to Azkaban." Hermione said, smiling now. "I love you too much to go anywhere."

"Love you too." Harry said. They kissed and started going to the boys dormitory that would have been Harry's if he had come back to Hogwarts.

"Tought you were tired Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Ron and Lavender stood in the Portrait Hall.

"I could say the same about you two." Harry said, smirking.

"Yeah well, we're off to bed to sleep." Ron said going red in the face.

"So were we." Hermione said, smiling at Ron's expression.

"Look, if you're going to do IT then go ahead. Just PLEASE don't tell Ron's family okay?" Lavender said impatiently.

"Oh - okay." Harry said. He genuinely wasn't planning on doing so.

"Well, night Ron." Hermione said, and she dragged Harry up to the dormitory.

"You sure about this?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. They fell on the bed and, while Hermione was unbuttoning Harry's shirt, they heard Ron fall down the slide that led from the Girl's Dormitory.

.

.

.

R E V I E W S P L E A S E :)

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The morning after the battle Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione had left early that morning before Harry woke up.

Harry didn't understand why, but he thought maybe she would want time on her own.

Harry and Hermione had slept together the night before. It was the first time for both of them, so maybe she was just shy.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall to find it virtually empty. He found Hermione sat at a table on the far right. He walked over he noticed that she was holding a letter - and crying.

He walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. She put her head in his chest and sobbed, giving him the letter.

Harry rubbed her arm and read the letter.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger_

_I am sorry to inform you that your parents have been found dead in their home._

_The cause of death is said to be a gas leak._

_Please attend a meeting to arrange a funeral and also see their wills._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister For Magic._

Harry put the letter down and hugged Hermione to him.

"What I am I going to do?" She asked. "They had a business and everything. How will I sort that out. And where will I live?" She sobbed even harder.

"It'll be okay." Harry assured her. "I promise. Come on, let's get you outside for some fresh air." Harry stood up, pulling Hermione with him. He put the letter in his jeans pocket and led her outside.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To the Ministry. We're going to go to that meeting. Get it over with. Then you can grieve properly." He answered.

They walked for a further twenty minutes and when they reached the school gates, Harry apparated himself and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic.

*

When they got to the Ministry there weren't many people there. Harry looked at his watch - it was two in the afternoon. Then he figured people would be taking some time off.

He led Hermione to the reception area and told them why they were there. She gave Hermione a sad look then wrote down instructions to Kingsley's office.

Harry and Hermone had a lift to themselves.

"How you feeling?" He asked, hugging her.

"I'll be fine." She said. They reached the first floor and went to the first room on the right.

Harry saw Bill Weasley, who came over to them.

"Hermione, so sorry to hear about you parents." He said sadly. "Harry, we need to have a meeting at Gringotts. I'm free now if you like?"

"I would, but i'm here with Hermione so.." He began, but Hermione cut across him.

"No, you go. Get it all over and done with." She said. Harry looked at her pleadingly. "You got rid of Voldemort. You can handle a couple of Goblins."

Harry kissed her and left with Bill to the apparation point.

"Are they angry, the Goblins?" Harry asked him.

"Not much." Bill answered.

Harry wasn't all that convinced.

*

When Harry got to Gringotts he was terrified. The last time he had been there, he had broken into someone Else's vault and stolen a dragon. Bill laughed.

"They'll be fine. They only want to talk about your inheritance." Bill said.

"I got it all. My parents left me everything." Harry said, confused.

"Don't forget you're a descendant of the Ignotus Peverell." Bill said. "You get everything he had."

"But why did I get it. Wouldn't it have been handed to my dad?" Asked Harry.

"It was to go to the first Half-Blood in the family." Bill said. "Strange, I know. But ah well. Here we are."

They reached a door and Bill opened it, revealing a large room with a round table at which five Goblins were seated.

"Well Mr Potter please take a seat." Came the voice of Griphook. Harry couldn't believe that he was there, despite helping Harry, Ron and Hermione break into Gringotts. Harry pushed these thoughts out of his head and took a seat.

"You know why you are here. To sort out your inheritance from Ignotus Peverell." Said a voice on Griphooks left. "So we will give it to you straight. We don't like to associate ourselves with thieves and imposter's." Bill cleared his throat.

"So, you inherit 30 million galleons, 56 sickles and 5 knuts." Harry's jaw dropped. "Would you like it all in you account?" It took Harry a while to find his voice. When he did, he said,

"No, I want one million giving to each of the Weasleys and to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." Harry ignored Bills stammers. The Goblin on Griphooks right wrote all of this down on parchment.

"That's all Harry." Bill said. "We can go to the burrow. Tell mum all about your gesture. We don't deserve it you know."

"Yes, you do. You've been my family for seven years. I wouldn't have any of it if you hadn't helped me fight Voldemort." Harry said honestly. Bill hugged him then, when they reached the Fireplaces in the Atrium, they flooed to The Burrow.

That night, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts as they were helping repair the damage. Hermione's meeting had gone well and she was now waiting for someone to buy her parents home and businesses. The funeral was scheduled for the 8th May - she wanted to get it over with.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were sat at the table near the fireplace in the common room.

"Where is Ginny?" Asked Ron. "She's never here anymore. She's so bloody secretive and sneaky. It makes me wonder if she has a fella on the go and won't introduce us because we won't like him."

"Have you EVER liked any of her boyfriends mate?" asked Harry. Ron stuck his middle finger up at Harry and laughed. Hermione just paid even more attention to her book.

"You know something don't you Mione?" asked Ron. She carried on reading her book but she smiled cheekily.

"Maybe." She said slowly.

"WHAT?" Harry said. "And you never told me." Hermione laughed.

"Well, you WON'T like him Ron. Nor will you Harry." She said. "I certainly won't be telling you anything!"

"Fine" Ron said and he and Lavender walked away.

"Please tell me." Harry said, looking at Hermione sadly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said. When she told him Harry fell off the chair swearing.

.

.

.

Reviews Please :) x

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took one month to totally repair the damage done to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were heading back to the burrow for a meal then the next day would be the Trials for all the Death Eaters caught after the battle.

Harry had finally overcome his shock at who Ginny's boyfriend was. Now he was downright angry.

"How the hell could she?" He said to Hermione as they waited for Ginny and her boyfriend at the cinemas. "After everything they did."

"You can't help who you fall in love with Harry." Hermione said. "She loves him, and we should be happy for them okay."

"No, I don't want to know." But the look Hermione gave him caused him to say "Okay, I'll make an effort."

"Thank you." She said, kissing him.

"Oh get a room you two." Said Ginny. Hermione turned and politely addressed Ginny and her boyfriend. Harry took a deep breath and turned around.

"Potter." Draco said, nodding to Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the girls dragged them off to the Popcorn stand.

Harry was willing to try to like Malfoy, but he wasn't making it easy for Harry. First, he complained that the food was disgusting an that there wasn't any pumpkin juice and THEN he said the queue's were too long and tried to get into the front of the queue.

"I'm going to shove him in a drink machine if he carries on." Harry said while he and Hermione led their way to their seats. Hermione laughed.

"He's doing my head in too." She said truthfully. "He's obviously still arrogant." They sat down and waited for the movie to start.

"When will it start?" Draco asked, causing people to stare.

"Soon babe shush." Ginny said. "Sorry guys." She whispered to Harry and Hermione. Harry simply sat back with a pissed-off expression on his face.

Ten minutes later the lights dimmed and to Harry's glee, Malfoy threw popcorn everywhere when the movie started and ran out of the room. Harry and Hermione laughed so much but followed an annoyed Ginny out all anyway.

*

Harry, Hermione and Ginny arrived back at the burrow at 8pm, to the shock of everyone else.

"We thought you wouldn't be back for a long while kids." Mr Weasley said.

"Ginny's boyfriend got a bit scared when the movie started." Hermione said straight-faced. Harry had to leave the room so nobody could see him laughing.

"Oh." Said Mr Weasley. "Who is this boy anyway?" Harry and Hermione avoided looking at each-other.

"Well, I know who it is." Lavender added. Harry and Hermione looked mortified.

"How?" They both whispered.

"I saw them today, on the way to the cinemas when I was on my way here." She said, with a smug expression.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked.

"Because I knew it would upset you, but lying to her dad" she said, looking at Harry and Hermione "Isn't fair so I think I should tell them she's dating Draco Malfoy."

Mr Weasley went red, Ron went purple and Hermione looked downright angry. But nothing prepared them for the scream that came from the kitchen.

"SHE'S DATING A MALFOY?" Mrs Weasley bellowed. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT." Harry sat down and tried to pull Hermione with him, but she stood staring at Lavender with a look on her face that clearly said "I'm going to rip your face off."

"Yes Mum." Ginny said calmly as she came through the door.

"Don't you yes Mum me." Mrs Weasley spat. "What's this about you dating Draco Malfoy?" Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione angrily.

"Don't look at us, that tart told them." Hermione said. Lavender looked up at her furiously.

"I'm not a slut." Lavender said.

"You had half the boys in school." Hermione said. "How could you tell them?"

"It wasn't you place to tell." Harry added.

"No, it was mine." Ginny said and with that she grabbed Lavender's hair and ragged her to the front door. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK."

"GINNY, LEAVE HER ALONE." Ron yelled angrily. Lavender ran to Ron and flung her arms around him, crying. "This is your fault, dating the enemy."

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm your sister and you should take my side shouldn't you." Ginny interjected angrily. "Also, Draco is no longer an enemy. YES he did wrong but that was down to his father. He is no longer like that, I swear. Yes he can be arrogant sometimes but he loves me and I love him. He really has changed. Meet him and you will realise that."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other, contemplating what Ginny said.

"I need some air, but first I want you gone young lady." She said to Lavender. "Whilst I aren't happy about this relationship you shouldn't have been the one to tell me, that should have been Ginny. But you caused trouble tonight and I don't want trouble causers or TARTS in my house. Do you understand, now out."

Lavender went bright red and looked at Ron.

"Come on Ron, lets go." She said.

"If you go young man, dont come back. We're your family for godsake." Mr Weasley said.

"Bye Mother." Ron said angrily. He left with Lavender, shutting the door behind him.

The room was silent for a while, until Mr and Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen to talk.

"Sorry we couldnt stop her Gin." Said Hermione

"It's fine, now he'll have to tell his parents." She said and left the room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"I can't believe he left." Hermione said.

"I can." Harry said. "He left once, he won't mind doing it again will he Mione."

"Yeah well, his loss." Hermione said. "I'm going upstairs, you coming?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"If I had to. I'll meet you up there." He said.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley hurriedly dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"He really has changed, I promise." Harry said honestly. "I wouldn't lie for him."

He left the kitchen and ran, three steps at a time, to Hermione's room.

.

.

.

Reviews Please

.

.

.


End file.
